Lost
by CeredwenFlame
Summary: A new darkness, a new prophecy... New trials and tribulations... Warning: Pairings are NOT what they seem.Rated for later chapters.
1. Disclaimer

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE THE CHARACTERS ARE ALL PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING. I AM MAKING NO PROFIT OFF OF THIS.

This is solely for the enjoyment and amusement of myself and other fans of the Harry Potter Universe... I own only my original ideas and the original character(s) that occasionally show up in my stories... So please, don't sue me, you won't get anything anyway, I'm just a poor college student.

That being said please enjoy the story and feel free to comment and constructively criticize, no flames please but input and feedback are always welcomed.


	2. And the Story Begins

And the Lost shall be found

And hope be renewed…

The past be remembered

The future be changed…

That was all they knew of the prophecy. That was the only fragment of it that was left intact. Who was lost? How were they lost? The words made no sense…. But then they'd been through it all before with one prophecy or another. This really should be any different. Except that they needed to figure it out, they needed to find more references to it if they could. This was potentially as important as the prophecy that explained how to defeat the Dark Lord.

As it always seemed to be, whenever a minion of the Darkness was defeated, a new one would arise to take the place of the last; and this time, they weren't sure if they could rely on Harry or not. There was a chance that he'd be able to help as he had before, but they couldn't rely on just that. Harry didn't have the connection with this new evil that he had with the last. That was the reason they were in the restricted section of the Library with Dumbledore's permission. They were trying to help the Professors figure out the prophecy and after all the discovering they'd done in the past, the adults figured best to let them in on it from the start this time, it might save them time and time was a precious commodity.

They had arrived at Hogwart's early… there had been two weeks left before the start of term. However, when the Trio had received those fateful letters, none of them could deny the school help. It was finally the start of term and they were all nervous, and excited. They were seated at Gryffindor table awaiting the arrival of the first years and fondly remembering how nervous and worried they'd all been when they were out there waiting for their turns with the Sorting Hat.

As the Sorting Hat sang its new song, all listened closely… and once more it deemed to warn that something dark was coming. Though the teachers and the trio already knew that more darkness was on its way, it only served to strengthen their suspicions and added to their fear. It once more told them to not let its choice force them too far apart: "Wherever I must put you, Remember these words true - Though I must divide you... You must stick as glue… For a Hogwarts divided, Is a Castle that will fall - But a Hogwarts united, Will defeat them all."

Would they be able to come together again? Would Slytherin be able to cast aside its hopes and dreams, it's evil plots and plans to save the school that they all loved should it be required? Or would they have to fight the snakes as well as the darkness that was coming? Only time would tell… and it was time that they were unsure of. How much of it would they have before they would need to act? For now, they put those thoughts behind them and listened as the first years were sorted…

Once the sorting was over and everyone was seated, they all looked to Dumbledore who would always give a bit of a speech before letting the feast begin… He rose and smiled to the students, waving them to quiet down. Once the talking had subsided he spoke. "First of all to you first years, Welcome to Hogwart's, to those returning, Welcome Back. I hope this will be another interesting year for all of us. Before we get to the festivities, there are a few announcements I must make." He paused, making sure that he had everyone's attention.

"The Forest is as always off limits to ALL students. No one is to go in there for any reason and thanks to a few new creatures that have entered there, I assure you that you will not wish to attempt to get past them to gain entrance. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you all that there is still work being done in the 3rd floor corridor and that you should all entertain caution as you make your way through there. Also anyone caught disrupting things there or anywhere else in the Castle will be turned over to him for detention if they are caught. It seems that the Sorting Hat has chosen to warn us all that danger is still out there… I must agree with it, as one evil dies a new one shall rise to take its place. You must all be on your guard. Voldemort may well have been defeated, but be wise in remembering that it took not only the Boy Who Lived, but it took all of Hogwarts to defeat his army. We will have to be united in order to withstand this new evil. While I will admit that many of you will not like a number of your peers, you must try to get along. There is no telling when we will have need of each other and as the Sorting Hat said A Hogwarts United will defeat them all. Now, with that out of the way… tuck in." He said and the feast appeared upon the platters on the table… He sat down and everyone commenced to enjoy the feast.

Once every one was filled from the feast, Dumbledore rose once more to speak. Every eye turned to him and the hall quieted down. "Would the Head Boy and Head Girl please stay behind after everyone has left, I need to speak with you both about your duties this year Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Prefects please lead your housemates to your dorms. Good night all." He said in that warm tone. He knew that the two persons in question knew their titles, but he also wanted to inform the first year students. He waited for the room to clear out and for Hermione and Draco to make their way forward.

Hermione was worried; she didn't know what the Headmaster wanted to speak to them about… She was also not looking forward to sharing the Suite that he Head Boy and Head Girl shared with Draco Malfoy. Of all people… And she had thought that Ron would be the Head Boy, ah well… She would dwell on it later. She looked to the head master expectantly if a bit nervously.

Draco made his way toward the Headmaster slowly. His mind was on many things. At the end of last school year he had made a promise, he had taken a vow and he could not share it with anyone. He was forced to make those that should be his allies suffer as he had been for his tenure here and those that he'd rather not associate with he was forced to count as friends and behave as such. He had to keep up appearances and already it was wearing thin. He finally stopped next to Hermione Granger and looked to the Headmaster.

"Your suites are not located with the other students… and also, I must speak to you of what the Sorting Hat suggested. If we are to stand together, you two must try your best to get along. I am not saying that you have to be the best of friends, but you must at least make the attempt to be civil. Especially since you are the representatives for the two most rivaling houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin may not get along and may have very different views of things, but you must try. I feel that is going to be imperative this year… Just as it was with the battle that took place last year. It seems that none of us will have a break this year. Between the new evil that seems to be headed our way and your NEWTs this will be a busy year indeed. Supporting each other will be of utmost importance… Now, if you will follow me, I will lead you to the place that will be your home this year." He explained.

They followed him until they came to what seemed as a blank wall, but then as soon as they were all standing before it, a niche opened up and there was a Lion and a Snake entwined but not fighting, just twined together in a statue. "Augurey." The headmaster said simply and the statue turned and the passage opened. "You are the only two supposed to be here, and you are the only two that are to have the password. Do be responsible. If you need to speak with your friends, you can still come and go into your houses so long as someone gives you the password. Remember what I have said, oh and do have fun decorating… but try to agree on something as the walls can get confused which has some interesting results… goodnight." He said softly as he seemed to do one of his usual disappearing acts.

Draco and Hermione ascended the small staircase and were surprised at how large the common area was. There was an archway in each of the four main walls, the one they'd just come through, the one that led to the Head Girl's room, the on that led to the Head Boy's room and the one that led to the bathroom. They explored the plain common room and then went off to their rooms… before meeting back in the common area.

"So how are we supposed to decorate the room?" Draco asked, looking to Hermione.

"I suppose we think about what we want. Since we will be sharing this area Draco, I suggest we agree upon something… neutral… so that we'll both be comfortable here." Hermione said, watching him and a bit nervous, after all she wasn't keen on living with the ferret that had tormented her and her friends for so long.

"A study then, without our house colors… it would be both comfortable and a place we could study." He suggested… trying to remain cold and aloof, but it was difficult all things considered.

"That sounds reasonable." Hermione agreed. They both envisioned a study, with overstuffed leather chairs, bookshelves, carpets… and various other things. While their ideas did differ, it seemed they came together rather nicely anyway. Draco had done all he could to refrain from thinking of his father's study as it had been before he'd gotten rid of all the Dark Artifacts… it had worked… And when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see the area. On one wall was a picture of the Gryffindor symbol and on the opposite wall was the Slytherin symbol, it was a fairly neutral and balanced room… thankfully.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Hermione said softly. She was amazed that Draco wasn't making comments… she wondered if he might be ill, but she kept such thoughts to herself. Perhaps he's maturing; perhaps he's going to listen to what Dumbledore said… She could only hope.

"Not bad at all. Goodnight Granger… I'm going to see to my room." He said in a strange tone that Hermione wasn't sure what to make of. At least he hadn't called her mudblood. He made his way off to the archway that led to his room and disappeared… Hermione decided to do the same and went to her room.

She made her room almost like her room at home, though without the television and other muggle things… So she supposed it was like a combination of her room at Hogwart's over the years and her room at home in her parent's house… It was comfortable and cozy and warm… there was a nice desk with a comfortable chair to sit in… There was a cushiony chair by the small fireplace for her to curl up with a good book so as not to have to disturb Malfoy and there was her bed and a couple of bookshelves… A very comfortable room for her. She of course let her house colors show a bit in here, as it was her room and Draco couldn't come in here anyway… It would be a nice retreat for her… Though she would miss going down to the common room and finding Ron and Harry about to go on some adventure.

Draco was doing the same to his room. But where Hermione's resembled a rather respectable if a bit bookish room… Draco's was more a den. Silver, green and black, his bed more a nest with pillows and comfortable sheets… He could do his work on his bed or in the common room, no need for a desk. His trunk was at the foot of his bed and there were a few small tables holding candles and a bookshelf but other than that, just the bed, and it was truly the focal point of the room… it was lavish and comfortable, like the one he had at home… Once that was done, though they were not together to know it, both turned in for the night.


	3. The First Day

Morning dawned and light blossomed in the halls of Hogwart's. Neither the Head Boy nor the Head Girl crossed paths that morning... Managing to just miss each other until of course, breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were happy to see that Hermione was in one piece, and were wondering why Draco was also still in one piece and they of course just had to ask about a thousand questions as to what the Head Boy and Girl dorm looks like. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle... The more some things changed the more they stayed the same... it was a comforting thought in an odd way.

"Relax you two, honestly. Professor Dumbledore instructed us to at least attempt to be civil with one another and I suppose in the interest of not having to deal with our Headmaster, Malfoy seems to be making the attempt, at any rate. Not that we really saw much of each other as it was... We did have to get our rooms set up as we'd like them after all and then of course I studied a bit before going to bed. Arithmancy is going to be harder this year, and I've got to make sure my studying habits get cemented now, I wouldn't want to end up scrambling right before NEWTs, that would be just dreadfully awful." Hermione said softly...

"Are you nutters Hermione? The school year hasn't even really started yet. We haven't even had a class yet." Ron said sort of flabbergasted by his friend. Though he really should expect it, she'd been like that since year one.

"So, Mione, what does the Head dorm look like?" Harry asked.

"Oh well it's set up... well not quite like Gryffindor Tower but kind of like it. There's an archway in each of the four main walls of the common room, one leads out into the halls, one leads to the bath, another leads to my room and the other to Malfoy's room. Oh and lovely thing, you think about what you want and the rooms decorate themselves. I was surprised that Malfoy and I came to an agreement for the common living area so easily... Something seems to have him distracted... I almost asked him about it, but... well things were going about as smoothly as I'd ever expected and so I didn't want to ruin it all the first day. I do have to live with him after all." She explained with a soft sort of sigh.

"You get to decorate it yourselves... bloody brilliant." Ron said with that tone of wonder he sometimes gets... Hermione chuckled... It was comforting to hear Ron being like his old self... instead of sounding like the Prefect that he sometimes let get the better of him...

"Perhaps you should keep an eye on Malfoy, Hermione. That doesn't sound like him. He might be plotting something. I know that he more than likely won't try anything because he won't want to get in trouble, but all the same Hermione... be careful... Okay?" Harry asked her softly, his eyes pleading with her...

"Harry, I'll be fine. Besides, I already intended to keep myself alert to him. It wouldn't be wise to let my guard down around any Slytherin, not just Malfoy especially since I do have to live with him. It does put a certain amount of... well it just makes things more difficult. I have to keep wary without seeming like I do think he's up to something. Right now things are calm and he's being civil, I don't want to ruin that with my fear and suspicion. I'd rather he behave out of character like this than be a pain to deal with." She says with a nearly exasperated sigh... after all what kind of a fool did her friends take her for? She finished her breakfast and looked at her schedule... Arithmancy first... then Double potions with Harry, Ron and the Slytherins

She parted ways with the boys and made her way to a class. In a way she was glad to be back to classes. She'd missed them. She liked the work; she liked learning and gaining knowledge of new things. She still didn't understand why Ron and Harry didn't like to learn... There was an excitement when you found you'd be learning something new. Why didn't they feel it too? She supposed it was perhaps a difference in how they were raised. She really didn't understand it though; you would think that being friends with her for so long, some of her thirst for knowledge would have rubbed off on them by now... She pushed the thought from her mind as she made her way into class... she'd worry about the boys later.

Draco's morning had been just as uneventful. He was starting to wonder why he'd ever entertained the notion of associating himself with the likes of Crabbe and Goyle. Oh, they were all right for bullying people, but beyond that... well there wasn't much to them. They were dense as the stones in the castle. How they'd ever gotten their letters to come here, he would never understand. Lately, especially with his having had a slight change of heart, he was finding himself questioning almost all of his associates. They weren't friends; they were people he'd worked with. People that he had a sort of arrangement with. There were no friends in Slytherin house.

He had chanced a glance over to the Gryffindor table; he tried to keep that sneer on his face, even though he wished that he didn't have to. He was slightly envious of the Gryffindors, their friendships and their camaraderie. He wished that he could have someone, even one person that he could actually trust without it being used against him or seen as a weakness. He was tired of forced smiles; feminine wiles and the general backstabbing that went on among his housemates... For perhaps the first time in his life, he wished that he wasn't a Slytherin.

He quickly pulled himself out of his mental reverie. He needed to maintain his focus, after all, one could not let one's guard down in the snake pit. He was barely listening to the snide remarks and withering comments his housemates were making. They were making them to each other – in effort to toughen skins, they were making them at other tables – to torment the masses and watch them writhe. However there was one person that they seldom directed them towards – the Prince of Slytherin house, Draco. Many found out that he was all too ready to cut them down if they dared, and not only that, but most would rather be at the right hand of the devil than in his path. That thought used to make him beam with pride... and now it made him cringe deep inside his mind... He no longer wished to be the model of Slytherin behavior...

He sat there and ate in relative silence... he seemed to the others to be in a particular sour mood this morning and so most were leaving him alone. Their explanation for it was of course the fact that he had to share a living space with a Gryffindor, and not just any Gryffindor, but that damnable mudblood, Granger. That was far from the truth, but for now, let them believe whatever they wanted so long as they left him alone. Once he'd finished breakfast, he gathered his things and made his way to his class, glad to be rid of those insufferable sniping morons. If Salazar Slytherin were to come back, he would be wholly shamed by the majority of his house... their behavior was deplorable at best and while they may have the idea to denounce and destroy all mudbloods, they were completely lacking in subtlety, and while he might no longer be the model Slytherin, he was sure that the rest of the house had completely missed the point.

The rest of the day progressed much the same way for both the Head Boy and the Head Girl. There was one difference of course, Hermione had friends to lean on, and to talk to she had people she could trust, people she could share her thoughts with... Draco did not. Oh if he were still the Draco they all knew and looked up to, he surely wouldn't be having these problems, but the longer he was here, the more he saw the error of their ways. It wasn't that he didn't like picking on the ickle first years, it wasn't that he didn't like the challenge that came along with being in Slytherin, but he was starting to see them for the idiots that they were. They no longer held an interest for him. Now they were an annoyance. The only thing that annoyed him more was the fact that this isolated him further and though he wanted to open up to someone, he couldn't... he didn't have anyone to turn to and the isolation was starting to wear on him already.

He made his way back to the area that he shared with Granger. She didn't seem to be there when he made his way into the common room but she could be in her room or in the bathroom as well... However he didn't see any sign that she was here. He looked around the common area... setting his stuff down on one of the tables... He ran a hand through his silvery blonde hair and sighed deeply. He was falling apart and it was only the first day. Something had to give and soon. He had to reach some sort of even ground within himself or else he'd surely go insane and that was not acceptable, not in the least. He sank down into one of the nearby, overstuffed leather chairs and leaned his head back, daring to close his eyes, after all this wasn't Slytherin commons maybe he could relax a little.

Hermione had been in her room putting away her things. She didn't know that Draco was back... until she'd slipped down the small staircase that led from her room to the common area and saw him. She stayed back in the doorway, hoping he wouldn't see her, because he seemed... not himself and she didn't want to upset him by just bursting in on him. She wondered what he was sighing about... wondered what had him sinking down into the chair... She didn't slip out of the doorway until he had closed his eyes and leaned back... she tried to be nonchalant about it, just in case... and she paused as though she'd just noticed he was there... "Is everything all right?" She asked, loud enough for him to hear.

Draco opened his eyes, wondering how long Granger had been around, but he wouldn't ask... He was too drained to want to deal with an argument. "Just adjusting to being back in this place... and having to deal with the different living conditions." He replied, but there was no venom in his voice, he just sounded tired... deeply tired. Hermione looked at him with a bit of concern, as much as she could muster for the Slytherin that had tormented she and her friends for so long. "Is that all it is?" She asked, daring to get nearer to the seated snake.

"Yes, Granger, that's all that it is, now leave me alone." He said in as sharp a tone as he could muster... he just didn't have the energy to deal with her the way the Draco she knew and loathed would have. Hermione arched an eyebrow and pondered pressing the matter, but she thought better of it. She had to live with Draco, she didn't want to get him too angry with her. "All right... well if you want to talk, I'll be around." She said softly... making the offer though part of her was wishing that he wouldn't want to talk to her, because really... she still thought of him as that loathsome ferret... but it just wasn't her way to watch someone suffer like he seemed to be and not at least offer. He waved her off, and she sighed and left to go back to her studies.


	4. Choices

The rest of the week progressed in almost the same way. Classes were the way that classes always were. There was not much difference save for the workload and the expectations placed upon them now that they were in their seventh year. There were several lengths of parchment due for the next class sessions by the time the end of the week rolled around. Though many had been looking forward to the weekend for a break, few would be getting one as there was just that much work to do, and on the first week! Many supposed it was because this was the year they took their NEWTs, this was their last year and they had to excel if they hoped to get into a good job once they graduated.

Every morning Hermione had to deal with the same questions from Ron and Harry: What was it like living with Malfoy? How ugly was he in the morning? Had he tried anything evil yet? When could they kill him? (though that one was mainly from Ron). Harry kept warning her to be careful, kept telling her not to trust Malfoy. Every morning she dodged the questions and misled them. She told them she was fine, that he hadn't tried anything yet and that she was smart enough to know better than to trust a Slytherin. She was getting really rather tired of it all. She did have to admit though that it was sort of cute when Ron was being all protective of her.

There was something different about him now, attitude wise. He hadn't really and truthfully grown up, but being a Prefect had done him some good... He was more confident, he did know what responsibility was, even if he did still occasionally skiv off to go on an adventure with Harry... of course Hermione usually joined in on those as well and she was Head Girl now. Ron was taller now, and he was well he'd become a handsome man someday. Hermione blushed and mentally chided herself for such thoughts... Ron was one of her best friends... she shouldn't think that way... But having been a prefect and having to go on duty with him... well she'd gotten to know him better.

She gathered up her things and went off to her classes... this year was going to be an interesting one, of that she was certain... but... what would come of it? She wasn't sure... She'd have to do more thinking about this different view of Ron, but that would have to wait until she was done with classes. The boys were fairly oblivious to where her mind had been when she'd spaced out, and they weren't about to ask her, for fear of getting told something that they didn't want to hear. All they needed was for her to have a crush on someone like Lockhart again... so they didn't ask...it was safer that way. At least they were sure it would have to be... and it would be – wouldn't it?

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, wishing he were somewhere... else. The Slytherins were all sheep. Not sheep in the same way that the rest of the idiots in this school were, they weren't lambs to the slaughter... but he was starting to wonder if any of his fellow snakes had a single thought of their own in their heads. They were spouting the same bullshit they'd been spouting for 7 years now and it was starting to get to him. It wasn't that he didn't want to feel superior. It wasn't that he liked muggles. It wasn't that he wasn't proud to be a pureblood... but listening to the same old drivel for 7 years was enough to get to anyone after a while.

The same old lines... Torment the ickle first years. What shall we do to the Gryffindors this year? Did you see that Mudblood, who does she think she is getting in our way like that? Drivel, drivel, drivel, mindless drivel – all of it, every last word of it. What's more was they hung on his every word as if to memorize it so they could use it later. Not that he minded being worshipped, but still. He was getting really rather fed up with it all. He wanted to have more meaningful conversations, where he wasn't being fed the same things he'd spoken throughout his time here at Hogwart's. If one of his fellow snakes ever had an original thought, he would probably die of shock. At least Crabbe and Goyle were being quiet this morning... Thank Merlin for small miracles.

He gathered his things and tried to leave the Slytherin table behind him... unfortunately when he got up to leave, half of it followed him. He was not in the mood to have a congregation about him. He rolled his eyes and waved them away... which made them all stop and gawk at him for a moment, but they didn't question him... They never questioned him... They all knew far better than to get on the wrong side of Draco Malfoy. At least the fools could be taught something... He made his way to his classes, thankful for the distraction. At least here there would be something new... something different... at least here he wouldn't have to listen to people spewing back at him things he'd already said.

The day progressed slowly from there on out. Everything felt stagnant. Draco found himself longing for something different, something out of the ordinary. He supposed part of it came from the fact that every year they'd been here at Hogwart's something interesting always happened. The first year it was the business with the Sorcerer's Stone, the second it was the Chamber of Secrets being open, the third was all that business with the escaped Prisoner from Azkaban, their fourth was the Tri-Wizard's Tournament, the 5th was the removal of Dumbledore, the attack on the Ministry of Magic and reappearance of the Dark Lord...and last year had been the Dark Lord's attack on Hogwart's. This year, nothing had happened. Granted they weren't even halfway through the first month, but still... there hadn't been anything... not anything at all.

He sighed, looking back on things. His father was in Azkaban, the family name nearly mud and then... much to his father's dismay, Draco had fought on the side of Hogwart's when the battle had come. Draco hadn't gone over to the Dark Lord's side... for some reason it just didn't seem right. After all, look at where loyalty to the Dark Lord had gotten his father... his father was rotting in Azkaban now... It didn't really matter now anyway, the Dark Lord had finally been defeated... It wasn't that Draco liked the mudbloods, but he'd realized that if the Dark Lord won, there wouldn't be anyone to torment, there wouldn't be... well he liked Hogwart's for the most part and if the Dark Lord had won, it wouldn't be here, at least it wouldn't be the same. And though he'd never admit it, Draco rather liked the way things were.

At least here he knew where he stood... at least here he knew what the score was. In the world of the Dark Lord, things would be far different he was certain... Besides, there was his mother to think about. Narcissa Malfoy was a gentle woman. She was of course proud of her lineage, but she was no where near corrupt compared to the man she'd married. Draco loved his mother very much, and he feared that if the Dark Lord won that his mother would not survive it... at least not as the woman he knew and loved. He didn't want his mother to have to go through that. She'd lost her husband, and Draco knew it would have killed her to lose her son too.

He sighed... there was so much about him that no one knew. There was so much about him that he couldn't share with anyone. No one knew the Draco that was a loving son, no one knew the Draco that worried for his mother and waited for that package or letter from her like a child at Christmas... No one knew that he was almost glad that his father was in prison... No one knew that he and his father had often had words due to how Lucius had treated Draco's mother... that was something they'd never know... because perhaps it would be seen as a weakness... but it wasn't just that... Draco was very protective of his mother.

He made his way back to his dorm, his heart heavy, his mind... on too many things. He dropped his bag on the table, and pulled out his books, debating on whether or not to try and do some homework... hoping that it might take his mind of things... but he wasn't sure that he'd be able to focus on it. Still, he had to try. He put his outer robe over the back of the chair and sat down with every intention of doing homework. However, he just ended up sitting there, books open, quill in hand, parchment before him... but just sitting there, lost in his own thoughts.

Hermione came in tired from the day and from dealing with people... mainly dealing with Ron and Harry. She loved her two best friends dearly, but they were really starting to wear her down. Living with Draco so far had not been that bad, weird yes, but not bad. As she came in she noticed him sitting there... and she wondered how long he'd been like that as there was a spot of ink spreading from where his quill had touched the paper and never moved. Things just kept getting weirder and weirder she thought to herself... She hadn't known Draco was on their side at the battle, she hadn't seen him and no one expected it... there was so much she didn't know... but at the same time, with his recent behavior, she had to wonder what was going on with him.

She walked over to the table and set her bag down. She looked at him with a look of puzzlement mingled with concern. After all this was very out of character behavior for Draco, and while she didn't really want to make waves and possibly incur his wrath, well she couldn't just let him sit there like that looking... well looking almost lost. It was just her nature. "Is everything all right Draco?" She asked, letting concern touch her voice just enough so that he'd know she wasn't being... nebby.

He looked up, slightly startled at the sudden sound and saw Granger standing before him. When had she gotten there? He looked down and noticed the now ruined parchment... and wondered what had gotten into himself that he'd drifted so far away as to not notice that. He sighed. "I honestly don't know Gra... Hermione." He said, refraining from calling her Granger simply because she'd used his name. What in the world was wrong with him. First he'd completely spaced out and now he was... talking with Granger... he wasn't taunting or tormenting her... he was almost really talking with her. Perhaps his choices were finally starting to wear on him enough that certain truths were coming out...

She bit her lower lip as she pondered what to do... she couldn't very well just leave it at that... but she didn't know how to handle this. If it had been Ron or Harry she'd know what to do. She'd sit there and listen, let them tell her whatever it was that was bothering them and things would be fine... but this was Draco Malfoy... and a very out of character one at that. She wasn't sure what to do... but she supposed... that if she was nice, and made the offer, the worst he could do is scoff at her and tell her she was being foolish, which at this point she'd almost be glad to hear... at least that would mean he was all right... wouldn't it? "If you need someone to talk to Draco, I'm here... and I promise you that anything you tell me will go no further than these walls, okay?" She asked softly.

He looked at her, sort of stunned by her words. Why was she being so nice to him? He'd been horrible to her and her friends and yet she was still being nice... Of course she didn't know how much he'd changed, he couldn't let it show, even now that the battle was over he couldn't... His fellow snakes could never know. He pondered whether or not he should tell her what was going on inside his head. Tell her about the choices he'd made and how everything was effecting him now... but he really didn't know if he wanted to. He wasn't sure he could take a negative reaction. The shock, the disbelief... he needed support right now he supposed and he wasn't sure he'd get anything of the sort from Granger, especially after how he'd treated her and those two idiots she ran with all these years... and so he found himself in a quandary.... What should he do?


	5. Talking?

The rest of the week progressed in almost the same way. Classes were the way that classes always were. There was not much difference save for the workload and the expectations placed upon them now that they were in their seventh year. There were several lengths of parchment due for the next class sessions by the time the end of the week rolled around. Though many had been looking forward to the weekend for a break, few would be getting one as there was just that much work to do, and on the first week! Many supposed it was because this was the year they took their NEWTs, this was their last year and they had to excel if they hoped to get into a good job once they graduated.

Hermione was seated at a table in the Head Commons, books poured out all over the surface of it, parchment stacked on one side, head bent over reading something while her hand held a quill that moved feverishly across a length of parchment. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail to keep the honey colored locks out of her face. She had a look of deep concentration upon her features as she read and scribbled out whatever it was she was writing upon that parchment. Of course she was the renowned bookworm after all. She was said to be the Brightest Witch of Her Age, and it may well be true, she did have top marks in nearly everything.

She seemed to be a bit of an overachiever to many. Always raising her hand first with the answers, always having almost double the length of parchment than was required, always studying and getting high marks on every test. It was sickening really... but then it had been happening for so long now, that so few even paid it mind anymore. It was old hat. Hermione Granger would be at the top of the classes, and there wasn't really anything anyone could do about it. Even Professor Snape had to give her high marks, she was just that good at what she did. Should she do as well on her NEWTs then she could likely get a job anywhere in the magical world... Her future was nearly set.

Draco tried to pour himself into his work, studying more and more. Most thought this was in an attempt to best Granger, but it was more to distract himself. He simply couldn't take things as well as he used to. Now that he was no longer the brainwashed son of Lucius Malfoy, things were a bit different. He knew the man his father had been, knew the horrors and atrocities the man had been capable of and he even knew a few that the man had committed. Lucius had loved his family, in his own dark, twisted way... but it was by no means a loving household when Lucius had been present. Things between Draco and his mother had always been difficult to describe. When Lucius was home, Narcissa had been somewhat aloof, distant – if difficult to read. When Lucius was gone, she was as loving a mother as anyone could want. She had doted on him from the beginning, and he supposed she was the only reason he hadn't turned into the complete snake that his father had been trying to mold him into.

It was for his Mother that Draco tried to do his best, tried to be better... of course had she known what he was doing, it might break her heart. She'd be sick with worry of course, but he just had to attone for the sins his father had committed and the sins his father had made him commit, and this was the only way he could see that he could do some good without having to reveal to the world his change of heart. That would have to wait until after he graduated Hogwart's. There was too much to endure to reveal it here... unless he waited till the end of the year, but well it wasn't something he wanted to think about. Of course he might have to start thinking about it. He couldn't keep up this work load forever, something would give eventually and he'd have time to think again and the feelings would come back to the surface. He sighed and shook his head to clear it and made his way into the common area he shared with Granger...

It was comforting in a way to see her there nearly buried in books. Some things never changed and while he'd never admit it, such familiar sites, were comforting to him. He put his bag on the empty table and began to spread his work out. He figured it wouldn't be bad to study... and doing so here would be a lot easier and quieter than studying with his fellow Slytherins in their common room. Even if he did have to see Granger... she'd never understand. He was sorry for his behavior over the years, but he couldn't say it. How do you apologize for that? He didn't know... Malfoys were not exactly known for their kindness or remorse. Another thing that would have to wait, if it didn't tear him up inside too much. He pushed such thoughts away and began to sift through his books, looking to see what assignments he had to do, and which he should start first.

Hermione looked up as Draco came in. She watched over her books as he spread his things out. He didn't seem to be in any better spirits than he had when she'd seen him in the common room looking rather... upset. She kept at her work, and tried to keep from seeming nosy. She didn't want to upset him... but at the same time, for some reason, part of her wanted to reach out to him. His pain was almost palpable, and even though he'd been their enemy for so long, it was desperately difficult to watch anyone suffer as he seemed to be suffering. Most wouldn't see it, he was hiding it well, but living with him she'd learned to read him a bit better, and while she'd never admit to such behavior, watching him was something of a hobby now. But not in the sense that it might seem.

It was just that living with him provided her with rare glimpses into his world that she'd never seen before, that she was sure no one had seen before really. He almost seemed human... almost seemed normal. Something was eating away at him, and she could tell... She'd seen it before with Ron and Harry. But unlike them she couldn't just go over to Draco and talk with him. So she watched him, wondering how she could help him without helping him. Everyone needed someone to talk to, and she was sure that he wasn't going to come to her... but she was also certain that he couldn't go to any of his housemates either. Whatever was bothering him would likely be seen as a weakness, something that he couldn't show in the den of snakes. It must be hard to not have anyone to turn to. It made her really glad that she had people like Ron, Harry and Ginny.

So what should she do? Should she once more offer to lend an ear to him... no he hadn't come to her yet and she doubted he would... and while a large part of her was very relieved that he hadn't, that part of her that couldn't bear to watch anyone suffer was nagging at her. Ron and Harry would likely both have coronaries if they knew she was even thinking such things, but... she was just that kind of person. Something had obviously changed with him and she could see it was being very tough on him in some way. Were this anyone else, other than a Slytherin, she and Ron and Harry would likely be trying to help the person... That was it then, treat Draco like he was just another person... treat him like he wasn't a Slytherin, like he wasn't the git – the ferret that had tormented them for so long. Alright so maybe it was a stretch, but if she had to live with him, she wasn't going to just sit idly by and watch him being tormented by something like this... she just couldn't do it.

While Hermione was having these noble thoughts, Draco was attempting to bury himself in his work. He decided to start on the three feet of parchment due for the potions essay on the various poisons that they used to create non poisonous potions. It was going to be a bit of work. Granted Snape always went easier on the Slytherins but at the same time, Draco just wanted to do better. He knew he'd have a heck of a time beating Granger in anything, and he didn't really want to anymore. So what that she was top of the class, she deserved it. He saw how much she studied, he saw how much work she put into things. It was hard not to notice it. So he began reading over the properties of belladonna, foxglove, wolfsbane, and the numerous other things. At least Snape had given them a lits of the poisonous things he wanted them to focus on. Thank Merlin for small miracles... but it was no short list, and he could see why they would easily be able to fill up three feet of parchment, if not more. He set to work scrawling notes... trying to keep his unpleasant thoughts at bay.

Hermione made up her mind... finished the sentence she was writing, slipped the ribbon book mark into her book, closed it and set things aside. She took a deep breath and rose from her seat and walked over to the table where Draco was sitting, suddenly very glad they were in their common room and not somewhere like the library. She had a feeling this would go quite differently somewhere less private. She pulled out a chair and sat down, all the while thinking of what she could say... how to word things so that he didn't go off of the deep end and nearly kill her with his anger. She must have been quiet too long however, because Draco had noticed her uncharacteristic behavior in coming to join him at the table and looked up and was watching her with a curious eye...

"Is there something I can help you with, Granger?" He asked, his voice sounding... almost tired in a way.

"I was just wondering the same thing Draco." Hermione said softly. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"No thank you, I'm doing quite well with my studies, I don't need your help." He said, almost snapping at her, but not quite.

"That isn't what I meant Draco." She says with a gentle sigh.

"Then what is it that you mean?" He asks, curiosity sparking slightly in his voice.

"I've noticed that something seems to be bothering you lately Draco... Something aside from classes. I don't mean to pry and if it isn't any of my business, feel free to tell me so. However, I cannot ignore it, something is eating at you and I cannot just sit idly by and watch someone suffering... I'm not made that way. I've told you that if you need someone to talk to, I'll be here, but I realized that you are not likely to come and talk to me for whatever reason, there's too many to list really. So I thought I would come over here and try to talk with you... Everyone needs someone to talk with when things are bothering them... and somehow I get the feeling that Slytherins don't understand that... So please, Draco, let me help you." She says as calmly as she can manage... she was still very much afraid of him and she had every reason to be, after all the torment she and her friends had endured from him over the years, but still... something had to be done...


	6. In A Huff?

He was shocked… and he barely kept it from registering on his face. Was he being that obvious about it? No, if he was surely his 'friends' would have commented by now… no, leave it up to the know-it-all, Granger to have figured him out to some degree. It wasn't really that difficult to believe, after all they now lived in relatively close quarters and she had seen him… well that one night, he was sure she'd been there longer than just coming down her steps to see him in the chair, he'd never said anything of course, because he simply didn't care, but it was slowly becoming obvious that she was far more observant than he had realized. He didn't know how to react to this. He should probably be mad, yell at her for prying, tell her she was out of line, gather his things and go to his room to study… but part of him – the part that was hurting wanted so much to reach out to someone… wanted so much to have someone to know and understand… but would this really be wise? He was dealing with a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin, she wasn't likely to blab all about it… but if she told one of her friends, there was nothing to stop them from saying anything about it…

"If I tell you, IF I tell you… You must swear to me that you will not tell another living soul about it, not Potter, not any of the Weasleys, NO ONE… if you do, I will ensure in some way that this is the most miserable year you ever have." He says, his tone distant and dangerous…

"Of course I won't tell Draco, I'm not stupid. I know very well what they would do if they heard anything of the sort, not to mention the ear beating I would get for talking to you… You do remember how much you've tormented us all over the years correct? And yet here I am still willing to help you… to listen to you. I would not be so cold as to turn on you after you tell me something in confidence. I swear Draco that whatever you tell me will go no further." She says seriously. He nodded and sighed… he still didn't want to talk though.

He didn't even know where to begin. There was so much that was wrong, there was so much that he should more than likely tell to someone, but he didn't know how. He didn't know what he should tell and what he should keep inside, and he didn't want to just go off on a mindless rant and pour out his entire soul… that just wasn't him. He would have to pick and choose very carefully what he said… but at the same time, with so much pain inside, was that going to be possible? He didn't know and wasn't sure it would even work… dilemmas, dilemmas… why did she have to do this now?

"While I do appreciate this gesture… Hermione… you are simply going to have to give me time. I would not even know where to begin… and we both have far too much work to finish to start this now. So, let us finish as much of our work as possible, give me time to think on this and then I will speak to you… alright?" He says, looking at her, silvery gray eyes almost soft.

She nodded, her large brown eyes warm and soft. "Alright Draco. But if you do not come and talk to me soon, I will come bother you again." She says with a small chuckle… He just nods, an almost smile playing at the corners of his lips. She walked back over to her table and opened her book, trying to begin her work again. Draco sat there trying to figure out what had just happened. He finally sighed, shook his head and set to the task of trying to finish his work. All the while thinking what he would tell Granger when he did talk to her again. He knew she would come hound him if he left things too long, she was the nosy sort… though she had her heart in the right place… Not that he wanted her to care or pay attention to him and his pain, but it was still nice that even though he had tormented her and her friends for so many years that she could still put that aside and try to help him. She was a much better person than he could ever be, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

After an indeterminate span of time, Hermione finally put her books away. She had done as much work as she could possibly stand to do for one evening. She looked at the time and saw that she was going to be late for dinner and sighed. She noticed that Draco was still ensconced in his studies when she returned to the common area. "Draco, we're going to be late to dinner." She calls to him, figuring she had to somehow keep some peace between them, keep the civility, and then hope it would pay off and he really would talk to her. Truth be told his sour mood was making the air of the Common area difficult to be in.

He barely looked up at her words, though he glanced to his watch and muttered something, finishing the line he'd been writing and setting his things aside. It had been a very long time since he'd so deeply lost himself in schoolwork that he was late for anything… Now he understood why he'd been having difficulty focusing – he needed food. He grabbed his outer robe and slipped it back on and made his way out of the room.

Dinner was rather uneventful for both parties and in their own ways annoying. Hermione was getting really rather sick and tired of the ranting and prying and worrying of her two best friends. Surely if she had more female friends she'd not have to endure such prattle. Of course then she'd have to endure other questions she didn't even want to think about, let alone have to answer. After finishing her food, she exasperatedly excuses herself from the table, begging off to finish her homework.

Draco too was making a hasty, annoyed retreat from the Great Hall. He'd had a bit of a blow up of sorts, that ended in him speaking these words. "This is our last year, NEWTs year, and I don't know about you, but I want to be able to have my choice of jobs. You'd do well to crack open your books instead of your insipid mouths." He growled to his so called friends and left.


End file.
